galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Swynon Swybar
Swynon Swybar, aka *Admiral Swybar , *Son of the Azure Legacy, *Red Dragon Former Citizen of the Union, Native of the Planet Beryl (one of the 17 worlds of the Azure Throne) Race Affiliation: Thauran Human Born on the 5th of September, 4957 – Executed on Lorman's Starbase July 25th ,5017 (Actually died as “Red Dragon” by the hand of Erica Olafson) ---- Swynon the 2nd son of an influential Thauran Family. Seven Generations of Swybars served in the Union Fleet as Officers. His mother dies in a riding accident before his 2nd birthday. His father pushes Swynon to become a Union Officer just like himself ( Swudor Swybar, a respected Wolfcraft Carrier Captain and of course like Swynon's Grandfather , who retired as a Rear Admiral lower half from the Union Navy with great honors and a distinguished career. Swynon is accepted at the Academy with the Evaluator letting him pass even though Swynon did not meet all the requirements (he failed his Psych Evaluation by 7 points. The decission was made to accept him with the Warning : Candidate has strong egoistical tendencies entered in his base evaluation. His instructors believed this to be mostly due to the fact that he was Thauran and also let a few thing pass that would have caused another cadet to be re-evaluated. While, accordingg to regulations his relation to Admiral Swagyr Swybar (his Grandfatherr) had no bearing on his evaluations, the Head Instructor at Base training was a friend of his grandfather and omitted several incidents and negative Evaluation reports. During his second year, Swynon specialized in Logistics and it appeared that he found his calling there. He did not server a third year as a Midshipman aboard a ship, but was sent to Newport Academy. Swynon graduated with honors at the top of his class and immedeatley begun his career at a Logistics Distribution center at Arsenal IV. Swynon became known as a good Logistics Expert and rose in rank and his career developed well. He was never evaluated again as he steered away from any Ship postings and remained in Logistics. He becomes friends with Commander Wilson who tells him about Friends who could help him to get promoted faster. Swynon accepts and his Career takes off and he becomes an Admiral by the age of 39. His family is elated and proud, the Thauran King himself takes interest in the Swybar family and considers to raise the Swybars to Noble status. Swynon marries Eyunie Sacrasot who is of an old but poor Thauran Noble Family and she gives birth to a son (Swybin Swybar). When Swbyin is old enough he is sent to the Academy to continue the tradition. Swybin fails with a much wider margin than Swynon. Again Wilson who retired as Commander contacts him and tells him that this can be fixed. A few favors are pulled and Swybin bypassed the Entry Exam with a stellar Evaluation Report. It all comes to an end when Swybar snaps and displays the worst egomaniac display right at his first live test at Camp Idyllic, almost causes the death of another cadet and injures several. Commander Letsgo, the Base Commander and the Admiral of the Fleet McElligott witness the entire misconduct (Mc Ellgott is watching because the first Narth ever is participating) Letsgo dismisses Swybin and kicks him out. That causes an investigation as how Swybin managed to get in. It takes much and Swydon barely escapes a direct investigation by Internal Affairs. Wilson is on Green Eden ( same Planet as Camp Idyllic) where he runs a “Hobby Farm” (Front to produce Califerm for the Worm) Swydon wants revenge on the Cadet his son tells him is responsible for his dismissal : Eric Olafson. Wilson and Swydon plan to get Olafson killed. Without Swydon's knowledge, Wilson receives instructions from the Worm to capture the Narth and mask the entire thing as Subversive Action of Olafson. After Eric Olafson is rescued and cleared, Admiral McElligott leads the Internal Investigation himself and finds Swydon and Wilson at the Center of a conspiracy. Swydon and Commander Stone are found guilty during Court Martial Proceedings at Lorman's Starbase and executed. The Worm rescues Swydon by contract of the Kermac who want to get a Union General's knowledge to gain Translocator Cannons. The Plot fails due to the Greed of the Kermac agent and Swybin flees into Free space, where he kills the Agent of the Worm and seeks refuge with the Karthanians. He is in possession of a Prototype Union Special Mission ship filled with Union Tech and decides to become a Pirate until he would find a way to kill McElligott. (See Red Dragon for further Information) Category:Major Characters